Not over yet part 1
by MisticGothica
Summary: Not all is as it seems after all hell breaks lose not everyone has left Non of the characters are my own they all belong to the wonderful writers of supernatural


**Not over yet**

Sam was lying asleep on the bed as dean quietly opened the door to the motel room he shared with his brother and slipped inside, silently closing the door behind him. He looked over at Sam who was sleeping still and smiled, seeing him exactly were he was when he left made him feel better as he knew Sam hadn't found out that he'd left.

He took off his jacket and placed it over the back of the chair, before he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it as he took of his boots and jeans. He lay down on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, Sam was sitting at the table inside the room, eating his breakfast. At 7am, he was just surfing the internet, trying to find anything and leaving Dean to sleep on. At about 9,

Dean woke up and looked over at Sam

"What's the time?" he asked, still half asleep.

"About 9" Sam replied, looking over at his brother.

Dean sat up and shrugged. "Guess its time I got my lazy butt out of bed" he said smiling as Sam nodded. Dean got up and went into the bathroom.

Sam was looking through a message bored for supernatural sightings when he spotted that there was someone describing ghosts that looked a lot like the physics that had been killed. Reading the pages and the things that had happened, he then clicked on the profile of the person who had bought the property and now lived there and used it as a tourist residence in the old town were all the physics had been.

Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed and looked at Sam who had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up, bro?" he asked. Sam looked up from his laptop

"This dude on the 'Ghost for life' board has written some long, detailed accounts of ghosts – and they sound like each of the physics that were killed at the place where I was, and you know were he lives?"

Dean looked at Sam for a moment and went "Oh let me guess that little spooky village where you were as well" _(AN: Cold Oaks, Oklahoma, episode All Hell Breaks Loose, series 2)_

"Yeah," Sam said as he looked through the web-pages, "the place has been turned into a new little village were tourists can stay. And every tourist who's been there? They've complained about something happening there"

Dean smiled. "Well then, I think we should go book ourselves a holiday."

Sam was shutting down the laptop when his phone went off. He'd never deleted Andy's number, and on his screen it said '1 message from Andrew G'

Sam looked "What the…how?!?" he exclaimed, as he opened the message to find in big capital letters the words 'HELP ME!!!!!'

Sam grabbed Dean and showed him the message "Guess who it's from"

Dean he looked at him blankly "A friend of yours?" he said, looking pretty lost.

Sam looked at Dean and pressed the down button to display the name of sender.

"Well I'll be damned! How the hell is he texting you?" he asked looking in amazement at the phone.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know, cos I'm damn sure he died," he Sam looked at the message still on his phone, "Dean I think we might need Bobby's help with this one."

"On it," Dean said as he dialled Bobby's number. "Hey, Bobby, think you could tell us something about texting from the other world? Because someone we were sure was dead just texted Sam" he said.

Sam was looking at Dean when his phone went off again '1 message from Andrew G'. Sam, looking slightly spooked for the first time in a long time, opened the message. 'DONT GO BACK THERE!!!!' was now displayed on it.

Dean was still on the phone to Bobby but he'd looked over at the phone when the message alert had sounded

"One second Bobby," he said as he looked at Sam "Another text?" he asked. Sam nodded. "What's it say this time?"

"Don't go back there" Sam read out, still looking pretty spooked.

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder "We've been throw worse," he reassured him, before he heard Bobby speak.

"Oh sorry, go on Bobby I'm back" he said, keeping an eye on Sam as he listened to Bobby talk about the possible things it could mean.

Sam was still looking at the phone, unsure if what had happened had really happened. Dean, now off the phone to Bobby, looked at Sam worriedly.

"You ok?" he asked, seeing how bad this hit Sam was strange.

"Yeah I'm just a bit spooked. But like you said, we've seen worse"

Dean smiled and nodded as they both left the Motel room, paid for their stay there, and took off in the Impala.


End file.
